Extra Victory Conditions
by extra-victory
Summary: Wherein Drew has a problem, and the only prescription is endless established mastery over all the world's competetion. Wherein May has a problem, and the prescription is Drew cooling it even just a bit so they sleep on some unspecified date; Heavy contestshipping, Ikarishipping POV with some semblance of regularity 4 chapters in and occasional Pokeshipping to taste.
1. Chapter 1

Ex-V: Slightly different story progression in this iteration, will be closer to M and include more Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping, Please enjoy -

"It's a complex world these days, May." Drew was rationalizing entirely to himself, deaf to her incessant groaning and pleas for brief quiet. " Things won't always go in our favor, despite clear unassailable martial and aesthetic superiority to everyone we've encountered in life..."

That was almost disturbingly close to "normal drew" given the circumstance, she honestly may have been less concerned to hear "I've flipped my last hair." Drew statements were this foolproof methodology dictating her quality of life on the daily, and it ALMOST pushed crushing, humiliating defeat from their heels to consider he may have surpressed it psychodynamically. "We lost to Harley, Drew...Harley."

There was a brief instant, ever so brief during which Drew was positively chewed by his desperate ego. May had In fact, over time, come to be the only living organism to exert influence on the planet with a definitive glance trained expertly enough to differentiate a hair flip of unadulterated disgust from a hairflip of infinite arrogance.

This had been strictly the former; Worse, she grimly realized exactly what this loss entailed for them only after consulting her map, to discover the next event approximately 14 miles away.

"Right, so...you have to understand!" He expounded dramatically. They really would have to pick a championship up almost presently...

"There's a perfectly rational explanation, May, for why the most incredibly talented and handsome coordinator to historically grace the earth might be defeated in a team event. The reason exists!" He proclaimed, largely unaware of her screwing in earplugs from a box marked "loss insurance".

"And May, Ill have you know, that reason is very specifically, and unquestionably..." His voice died, and she sighed in the face of glorious silence, insulated from his increasingly panicked self-assurance. The guy couldn't notice anyway, if he'd noticed a single time ever she'd eat her cap and the caps of every man woman and child in the following district.

Her partner was glorious indeed, regardless; their combined consistency at hanging up wins surely would never be replicated in all time's expanse. Unfortunately, this also produced the actual perfect recipe designed somewhere underground in a lunar-based government lab for top secret production of the world's ABSOLUTE worst loser.

Worst loser all time, not close, and she didn't blame him. She knew, she understood Drew better than anyone still living. A briefest of glances over to check on the man's mental health revealed the emerald hair flipping over and over again in the reflection of a small pocket mirror, which he carried about in outstretched arm before him as they proceeded during extreme circumstances; closer examination of his mouth revealed distinct "May"s,"you see"s, "the reason"s, and "statistical impossibility"s.

She supposed it could've been worse, he'd probably just burn out and they'd make camp somewhere productively, restfully sleeping it all off to a fresh start the next morning. Lithely Detaching the left plug from her ear, she angled to face him by seizing a pause, exercising truly absurd reflexes that had passing electromagnetic waves feeling relatively slow and clunky. "So, what do you think about camping once we pass the white acre?"

He stared for a moment, fully disoriented. "Uh, yeah...sure...right-"

She skipped ahead slightly. "Wicked! I'll make your favorite dinner over the fire..." She slipped the associated earplug back in at the proper moment, just in time to catch "So when you consider that, it really makes sense, other people have to win at least sometimes or it'd..."

The urge to giggle was _overwhelming_ but he still so truly believed he was consoling her.

Ex-V: Im very excited to demonstrate for all you glorious people where I intend to take this story, and I will maintain a swift update speed according to your individual support or constructive criticism! I find myself at a loss to describe how much any review ever means to me, positive or negative and Ive recently instituted a policy of replying to each and every one, probably at the beginning or end of each chapter- If you don't like that idea, I'll attempt something else until I find something that works logistically. I'm fairly confident answering each review at the end of chapters will work fantastically~ Im blessed to write all day 5 days a week, and you can expect updates every 48 hours at _most_ using a metric of literally any slightest support or criticism! It really does mean that much to me, and I could not be more grateful that this site is still here for me to return to with my ideas -


	2. Chapter 2

Ex-V; Adult humor and themes- Enjoy!

As if to spite them directly night fell disgracefully early, blatantly defying her and every flawless plan she'd orchestrated until now. Among such "Flawless" designs, forged to deposit them before the contest venue in a timely manner the next morning was preeminently "Don't get lost in White Acre destroying your chances of punctuality"; It seemed ever less likely by the passing minute as they pressed on.

They were irrefutably lost.

No, They had been irrefutably lost for maybe hours...This was a direct function of her despairing partner and she knew it already since five ocklock. Curse that man's ego, distracting her attention when she could have been...producing stronger excuses...

Lost. It would be so even if Drew was functional by any metric, Which he was not by generous approximations let alone realistic appraisal. But that in itself she disregarded, exchanging the workhorse earplugs for a miniskirt from ever reliable "Loss insurance.". "Drew?" She glanced back, where he was still mumbling "May"s and "Reason"s.

"Can you Gather some firewood and return it here to camp?" He nodded blandly and made the "wait here" designation with two fingers. She desperately hoped he'd come around to some conversation before a win, she genuinely missed him with her whole heart and seeing him vanish between the trees hurt.

They were partners for many reasons, and sometimes it felt like more...

But not always.

Not now, so she resolved to secure a Win for him. It would be a win for them.

Flygon Crushed trees in the distance;

Dinner seemed to distract his eyes at least, only insofar as she wore "the miniskirt" (Loss Insurance Box) and even then barely just. She noted he was grinding attack patterns in the dirt with his toe and brick walling any attempts at conversation real fast. If only there was something challenging for him to win at on hand...

This circular logic pattern was disrupted by a new voice, strange, airy and light; almost reminiscent of hallowed bells chiming beside them in the impenetrable dark. "You might consider killing the fire, friends. It's nearly become midnight."

May turned as Drew sniffed, failing to acknowledge the newcomer in any capacity.

"Good evening!" She offered, cheerily disguising pervasive annoyance. This drew a warm smile in return from the stranger and she was immediately glad; his eyes which seemed frigid clearly longed for some affection.

The effect was contradictory, and she imagined him all at once as very misunderstood and very prickly. "The night does seem fine," He was glancing up towards the stars. "The cold is my close friend."

Drew, still obsessively drawing patterns and eyeing them fiercely, piped up with "What was that about fire?" through mild disinterest.

"Ah, yes...My precautions. White Acre is supposedly stalked by a vile man." The concern in cold eyes appeared genuine if his tone held no fear, though May more noticed Drew wanting to lobotomize himself on a nearby tree. ";The light will attract him if legends Ive heard prove true."

Drew stormed from the clearing groaning before May could sweatdrop, leaving them both with his poorly concealed "Doesnt know who I am, really...Can any punk just threaten us then...?"

"Im...sorry about that." She rubbed her neck, apologetic. "He's just faced a tough loss."

"I understand. my apologies for the instigation" Extending a gloved hand, the cold stranger pronounced "I must be off then. Please call me White Glass, who was pleased to meet you."

She shook happily. "May and Drew. We'll meet again for the memories!"

"Surely." Glass waved, ducking headlong from their campsite.

Alone, May sighed. What now? She didnt know.

She also very notably failed to extinguish the fire.

When he seized her, she wasn't ready. She couldn't scream, he held her mouth. She couldn't reach her pokeballs, he yanked her arms high above her. She couldnt even reach the floor, he was evidently...Some giant.

A giant.

A giant man, who turned her to face him, shaking, terrified; Entirely incapacitated, defeated already without struggle. She was a child again before this monster, a beast, she couldnt begin to think properly. Was he Ten feet tall? Eleven Feet? With arms like hydraulics and legs like pistons, he carried her, and the forest moved around him without effort. Without stopping.

Drew. She could only think of Drew even now.

She was not helpless yet, still far from it above the trees, suspended 3 meters over the rough Acre earth. Using her left foot, using her sneaker, she kicked up, reaching her back pocket; thanking god for "The miniskirt" covering her ass holding the Vs. Seeker. It Took three tries, and the giant noticed nothing, but at last she heard a soft "Ping" for the first time in eight months.

That "ping", which signified her number 1 speedial was ringing.

She checked out immediately after, because it was all she could do from this position. It wouldn't be long, though...

And she was right; It wasn't long. It hadn't been long at all before the giant ground to a stunned halt, vocalizing some disturbed disturbing growl at her savior on the dragon. May swung perilously between his fingers, facing his head, not her Drew.

"That's mine." HER Drew, she could tell, she could hear it in his voice; she could hear his eyes and their ferocity, how sharply they regarded the monster.

"DREW!" She shrieked down at him, unable to regard him, wanting nothing more. "Please be careful, Please please-"

But he silenced her, "Don't, May." he wouldn't have it. "My acclaimed partner can't address losers; Let me destroy this mongrel first."

And finally, the beast rotated her, depositing her in the tallest oak. It had no branches for her to reach and she couldnt move for risking the fall; But She could see him again at last, and would gladly trade that for all but his safety.

The giant form reached, hammering the earth under Flygon's breath, roaring and rearing back drawing his hand from the coiling flames. The dragon Flitted back and forth, markedly slower though, carrying Drew for fear of opening him as a target on flat ground. She watched him with bated breath, saw him drop a pokeball to the right side.

The Beast swung again, ripping several trees from the earth before him, but flygon was above them and pushed a falling trunk into the monster skull. "Hyper Beam" Drove the enormous frame back further still, however allowing it a desperate kick that reached the dragon in midflight.

It all happened so fast May couldnt find time to shriek, but Flygon had dipped low enough that Drew dropped into a safe roll. She wasnt blind to noticing him deposit another pokeball along the left, Before leaping back onto his prize dragon to soar above the rising giant.

"Sandstorm." She heard him call, demanding the beast Observe. "You Challenged me, and my precision, which is a fool's errand-"

His derisions found the beast clawing for the dragon with arms and fingers, never reaching; as gusts of whipping sand drove him down, rising and swirling faster, growing stronger and greater, until they'd formed a massive funnel. From under that funnel, the Giant shrieked, pressed on kneepoints; and therein, using the sandstreams, the two deposited pokeballs opened.

Roserade and Masquerain, produced from the very eye of the storm, blasted The Great monster with Blizzard and razor leaf variety strikes.

Drew Allowed the storm to die, leaving the earthbound pokemon to bind the giant and directing his dragon to retrieve May from the tallest branch; but first, pulling up under the tree to hop off inexplicably. She couldn't make heads or tails of it but hadn't cared in a good grip~

Brandishing a rose she was truly desperate to be given, "Well then," He called up to her. "Are you not entertained?";

She clapped very enthusiastically. "My Hero! Go Champion!"

"You know it." he was snickering, grinning somehow even more smugly than...wait...She glanced down, and immediately wished she could land a dropkick.

The miniskirt.

This jerk was looking up the miniskirt.

Ex-V;

Right, so. It's not what you were expecting immediately after the last chapter- That's right! This is a Mature progression of the same story, for example; In the the T rated Version, the Giant is a Snorlax controlled by a tall man. This M rated progression will feature some...adult themes down the line as well. It also intersects with more characters and other romances as previously established. Of course, I'm extremely unsure of whether or not this is a good idea, and I'm too unsure to really go much further with it. How's this; If even one person has constructive criticism or support for me on this story or this progression, Ill use their imput and keep working on this. If not, ill try starting up another couple stories that are safer and more standard. I have all these ideas. Someone please let me know what you think! I love you guys, thanks so much for reading my material ever since 2006!


End file.
